


You're the boss.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists RPF, actor tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Clever tongue, Cunnilingus, Drunkeness, F/M, Fangirls, Fling - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand & Finger Kink, Hiddlesconda, Hollywood, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PA, Porn, RPF, Sex, Smut, Tumblr, celebrity, needy Tom, personal assistant, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his PA are on the promo trail turning on the charm. Involves sexy times, nuff said.<br/>It's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the boss.

The night was winding down, it had been quite a raucous party but now it was late and people sat around chatting and phoning cabs.  
Eva watched Tom across the room sipping his drink while a blonde waif like girl pawed at him whispering stuff into his ear, she could imagine what. Ever since they'd arrived six weeks ago it had been a non stop revolving door of models, make up artists, journalists and whoever else had taken his fancy.  
She'd been a personal assistant to another large celebrity so she knew the score but Tom led a double life.  
Outwardly he was charm personified always keen to make a good impression on his fans and during interviews but privately he was randy little shit who loved all the female attention that came his way and skilfully indulged in it while maintaining his good guy status.

"Had a good night?" she asked him, the blonde was now sat on his lap her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah, been a good turnout." he slurred.  
The blonde looked more inebriated close up. "So I'll call us our lift?" Eva asked  
"Yeah man." The fact that he'd slipped into bro slang confirmed to Eva that Tom must've been steaming drunk. She sighed and made the call while they giggled to each other.  
The car ride back to the hotel was irritating as hell, she was squished up against the door as Tom and blondie made out in that sloppy embarrassing way that drunks do. She may as well have been invisible to them both.

The next day Eva hammered on his door, got him up, made sure the stylist had him presentable and made him drink a shit ton of coffee. He looked a sorry state till the touché éclat worked it's magic. Blondie slept in the bed throughout it all till Eva had to turf her out while Tom did his over the top niceties as he kissed her off. He visibly sagged when she left.  
"Feeling rough?" asked Eva cheerfully. He gave a groan and laid his head on his arms.  
"No you don't mister! We have a live interview in a hour and you're not messing that hair up now look lively."  
"Could you get me a a sandwich? I'm starved." he let out a yawn.  
"We'll get one on the way." Eva picked up her bag and pulled him to his feet "let's roll."

The interview went without a hitch, Tom turned the charm on to the max. The fangirls would be pleased. Eva watched him knowing full well every lick of the lips or look would be gif'ed to death after this. Even the woman interviewing him had started giggling despite starting off professionally. He just seemed to affect women in that way, it was a rare talent to have. Eva had to begrudgingly admit there was something about him.

"At this hour?" Eva snapped.  
"Yes." Tom replied.  
"It's two in the morning." she pulled on her pyjama pants and padded off barefoot to his room. Tom usually never called at night but that didn't make her any less annoyed at being woken up.  
"You are unbelievable!" She spluttered as he patted his bed.  
"Oh come on! I'm only asking for you to lay here till I go to sleep."  
He really had called her for this.  
"Tom get some nytol, have a camomile tea or have a wank. I'm sure any of those would help send you to sleep."  
He pulled the duvet down further, his happy trail on show.  
"Are you naked?!" it came out with a breathlessness she didn't like.  
"Nope. Look I know it's a little odd all this but I just want to cuddle up and go to sleep. I've got used to having a soft female body in my bed, it helps me drift off."  
"Soft? Err I've seen more meat on a butchers pencil with half of them."  
His eyes twinkled "Am I getting the faint whiff of jealousy?"  
"Dream on."  
She sighed and slipped into bed beside him.

This was weird but she worked in a industry where weird was the norm but so far no one had expected her to be a pillow. Tom had wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his breath on her neck. He was relaxed and warm while she was tense and stiff without knowing what to do or where to place her arms. Eventually she managed to Settle when she heard Toms gentle snoring.

The next morning was a blur of activity as they got ready and set off on the promotional tour again with the radio stations. Five in one day as well as a few as a few quickie interviews. By the end of the day all Eva wanted was a warm shower and some good food. Tom spent the entire ride back to the hotel texting and chuckling to himself. Neither of them had mentioned the night before.  
"So Eva I've just got an invite to Kinky Boots tonight. Be a bit of a chance to have some fun and do a bit of networking." he sounded eager.  
"Phewf. I'm knackered. Would you mind if I gave this a miss just this once?"  
Tom seemed a bit put out but agreed.  
"Thanks Tom, I just need an early night."  
He was back to texting and seemed unconcerned.

Her phone woke her. She staggered out of bed and answered it while the room briefly span.  
"Eva! Are you awake?" It was Tom. She exhaled loudly and sat on her bed, he had to be kidding.  
"Tom it's gone three in the morning! What are you playing at?"  
There was a knock at her room door.  
"That's me, let me in."  
She hung up and opened her door. He leaned casually in the doorway smiling, obviously drunk.  
"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" she offered as calmly as she could muster despite her sleep addled state.  
"I want to sleep here." He sounded like a child.  
"Oh for fucks sake!!!" Eva was becoming increasingly exasperated with his mad night time requests. She dragged him in through the door and pushed him, he landed half on her bed with his long legs splayed out. She shut the door and mentally counted to ten to calm herself.

He had snored like warthog. Twice she'd nudged him and was rewarded with him snatching the duvet off her when he turned over. She had admitted defeat at six and went for a run to get the endorphins going. Once back at her room she showered and ordered breakfast all while Tom snored.  
"Tom we have breakfast."  
He gave a little grunt and peeped from over the duvet.  
"Oh god. I feel like crap Eva...I'm sorry for last night."  
"Whatever, just have some brekkie and get a shower. We have nothing on today so feel free to sleep it off."  
He sat up, his hair was stuck up and for some reason Eva had an overwhelming urge to touch it. He looked quite adorable when he was confused.

"You went for a run? Why didn't you wake me?" he was fresh out of the shower as Eva told him of her early start.  
"I would've had a better chance of raising a corpse than you if I'm honest ." Eva tried her best not to look at him. He was sat on her bed with only a towel protecting his modesty. Her mind had drifted way into the gutter but she knew he was out of bounds. Still a girl can dream...  
"It's been fun this little trip. It hasn't felt like work.." He lounged back and the towel threatened to come undone. Eva could make out the outline of his cock, she must've lingered too long because when she looked up he was smirking. She felt her cheeks blush. Without breaking eye contact he ran his hand down to his cock and smoothed his palm over it, it might've seemed innocent if not for his expression. Eva heard herself give a little gasp, his eyes burned into her.  
"Come here." it was less a request more of a command.

"You're my boss." Eva stood in front of Tom she reflexively squeezed her legs together feeling the wetness between them. He stroked up her thighs with his large hands.  
"You don't have to agree with it..." Tom pulled her down onto him "I swear I won't hold anything against you if you don't want this."  
Eva leaned into his touches but the uncertainty showed in her face.  
Tom gently pulled at the fabric on her shirt, a button popped open then another.  
"But anything that happens now will not affect your position. I give you my word." He looked so serious and combined with his gentle touches Eva became greatly aroused.  
"Ok."  
He smiled at her working his fingers up her thighs again. "Good, this is what we both want."

As they kissed the towel fell open completely, Eva kissed down his neck, across his chest and to his stomach. His cock was thick and heavy in her palm before she sucked him softly between her lips. His eyes rolled back while she licked and sucked him till he had to beg her to stop.  
"Your turn." He ran a fingertip lightly on her pussy, Eva's thigh twitched in response to his touch and that dirty wolfish grin of his appeared. He sank two fingers into her and found her clit with his tongue. The intensity of the feeling knocked her eyes open as she whimpered. The fact she was getting eaten out by Tom caused her to throb to the point of moaning looking down at his soft blonde curls while he made easy work of her. She was close, he held her hips and she was there, pure joy seemed to bloom from that spot in her body. She screamed, she flailed and still he was relentless.  
"Tom!"  
It struck again and seemed more drawn out, she felt like she was falling for an unknown time and then her consciousness intruded and she looked down to see Tom smiling up at her from between her legs.  
"That was..." she didn't have to say it.

Eva lay flat on her back as Tom climbed over her, he positioned himself between her legs. A brief blunt touch on her pussy and then in the next moment she was filled up. He fucked her with a relaxed stroke that gradually quickened. Her nails dug into his back while he whispered flithy things to her. He was dirty as fuck!  
Toms tempo increased and Eva's tits bounced with the force of his thrusts she felt like a coil on the verge of snapping. His words, his breath, his voice, the way his chest rubbed against her, his cock as it slipped into her coated in her juices. It was all too much and she came sobbing while he chuckled smugly.  
He ground against her and then growled, six desperate thrusts and he stilled. She could feel him throbbing deep inside her. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing.  
"This never happened." Eva said afterwards while they lay tangled up. Tom leaned up on his elbow "This did happen and I want it to happen more often." He cupped her breasts.  
"Well you're the boss."  
He thought on it for a moment while jiggling her.  
"Yes I am."  
He lay back over her pulling her leg up "Could you get me a cup of tea then?"  
She slapped his arse, he really had some nerve.

"I'm joking Eva, let's get dressed and go out for dinner."  
That sounded like a better idea.  
"It's ages off till dinner." Eva pointed out.  
Tom propped himself up on his elbow "I know but by the time I'm finished with you we'll have worked up an appetite."  
Eva groaned "You're just so bloody cheesy sometimes."  
"Charming Eva..the word you're looking for is charming." he smirked.  
Eva pulled him down and kissed him again.  
"Tom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
He bit her lip for that little remark.


End file.
